The Kelp/Issue VIII
Introduction I'm back writing the introduction! Yeah, I've been terribly ill these past days but I still fight on, anyway onto our Eighth issue! We've got the usual stuff with a couple of all new goodies! --"You called me crap, didn't you? Didn't you? That's not very nice, is it?" (talk) 16:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) News New Proposals Due to multiple proposals being added to blogs, to decrease blog clogging and to increase awareness, SBCA has implemented Proposal and Discussion pages. All users can now add their own proposals and discussions. With a positive feedback, this implementation sure looks like a great feature. As Calm As Ever The past few weeks, it has been noticed that the wiki has become more peaceful with less incidents and contreversies. The Fanon issue has now been resolved and the wiki looks as stable as ever. A great sign of a great future. Sports Is This Kobe's End? Kobe Bryant keeps stating that he will not retire soon, but with all these injuries, let's analyze it. First off, he is not his former self anymore. His performance level has gone down. Secondly, we don't want him to injure himself anymore. Third, the Lakers have almost no chance of redeeming themselves. So, is this the end? I hope not. Maybe we'll see him as a coach soon. Nobody knows. Weather These are real listings. UK The weather this week in the UK seems to be cloudy to sunny to cloudy again, it's described like a typical week in March. But just with some sun some of the time. United States In the US, It seems mostly the same as the UK without the rain. Although on Monday, there is lightning reported? Philippines Are you living in Luzon? Then, you'll be experiencing light-moderate rain showers, the first time since January! Be prepared to have your jackets because you'll be feeling cold at around 28 degrees celcius. However for you folks living in Mindanao, you'll be ready to head to the beach 'cause the weather is hot, hot, hot! Jokes Section/Trivia Q: How can you tell if a elephant has been in your fridge? A: Footprints on the butter. Q: How do people give each other rings when they marry? A: By exchanging numbers! Q: Why did the idiot get fired from the supermarket? A: He threw away the bent bananas! Q: Why did the man have a sausage in his nose, corn cobs in his ears and carrots down his arms? A: Because he wasn't eating properly! Riddle Of The Day What has 1 eye but cannot see? Last weeks answer: The President! Puzzle Section! Split Words! Unscramble each section to reveal the word. 1. oc lat te ch o 2. on an f 3. zz pu le 4. si te web 5. ct na io ry di Chain Reaction Rearrange the sentences to make it make sense. 1. home--enjoy--I--you--hope--Welcome--to--my--page 2. now--Kelp--reading--are--The--You--newspaper--fun--have 3. My--is--no--sentence--sentence--there--is Cross Out Catastrophe. Cross out the letters that appear more than once to spell a word. o k p k l w u l w r m c y s z v v z s y t f g n g f n e Word = Last weeks answers. Ladder Words Dine Wine Wind Wand Sand Land Lend What's The Code? Code: 9 2-5-20 25-15-21 3-1-14 20 23-15-18-11 15-21-20 23-8-1-20 20-8-9-19 3-15-4-5-19 19-1-25-19 9-20 23-9-12-12 2-5 22-5-18-25 8-1-18-4 20-15 19-15-12-22-5 Answer: I bet you can't work out what this code says. It will be very hard to do. 'TO BE FINISHED AS OF 09/03/2015. ' Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume I Category:2015